Welcome back to home, Hyung
by elf1306
Summary: Heechul is back/apa yang terjadi jika heechul balik ke dorm dan bertemu kyuhyun/evil magnae vs evil senior


Welcome back to home, hyung!

**Clekkkkkk…**

Aku mengamati sekeliling, ahhh lama rasanya aku tidak kesini. Tempat ini masih sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan 2 tahun yang lalu tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Aku terus berjalan ke ruang tengah tampak satu pintu terbuka. Apa dia tidak ada jadwal sehingga ada di dorm? Aku putuskan untuk ke kamar itu tapi dimana dia? Ah, itu dia pasti di balkon. Bingooo disana berdiri sesosok yang aku kenal dan sangat aku rindukan lagi merenung sambil memandang ke langit.

"kyu" aku menepuk pundaknya. "hyu…hyunggg…" sesosok itu –kyuhyun- tampak kaget. "ne, kyunie kenapa ngelamun eoh?" orang itu membalas panggilan kyuhyun. "tidak ada apa-apa hyung, ah iya kapan hyung sampai?kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon itu. "ehmm baru saja kyu, ap…apa kau merindukan?" tanya orang itu. "merindukan sapa hyung?" jawab kyuhyun sambil menatap orang itu. "kau pasti tau maksud hyung kan? Sapa lagi kalau bukan Lee…." Kata-kata orang itu terhenti karna kyuhyun memotong bicaranya. "hmmmmmmm….." kyuhyun menunduk. "yak, kyu kau tega skali eoh?bahkan saat aku wamil kau tidak sesedih ini bahkan kau menangis untuknya tapi kau tidak menangis saat aku yang pergi wamil"

**Hayoo bisa tebak kan sapa orang yang lagi bicara sama kyuhyun?**

"apa hyung? Hyung wamil di bagian pelayanan public sama seperti yesung hyung kalian masih bisa pulang dan bertemu dengan kami tapi dia? DIA menjadi tentara seperti kangin hyung. Dia tidak bisapulang dan bertemu dengan kami" mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "DIA? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan dia? Apa susah nya menyebut dia LEETEUK hyung kyu?" orang itu –heechul- kaget melihat kyuhyun kini telah menangis di depan nya.

**Greppp**

"menangislah, kyu menangislah di depan hyung kau boleh bersikap sok kuat di depan semua members tapi di depan hyung ada pengecualian kau boleh menangis sepuasmu ku" heechul memeluk kyu sambil mengusap lembut punggung kyu . 15 menit telah berlalu kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Heechul melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap kyu "Liat, hyung kyu! Dengar hyung sudah kembali kau jangan takut lagi kita akan bersama untuk menjaga super junior sampai semua members kembali utuh seperti dulu. Hyung percaya padamu kyu, walau kau yang termuda tapi kau yang terhebat. Kau percaya pada hyung kan kyu? Buat jungsoo hyung bangga pada kita. Disana dia pun pasti merasakan hal sama pada kita kyu. Dia sudah berjuang dengan kuat untuk tetap tersenyum walau dia sangat merindukan kita. Kita juga harus kuat kyu, percayalah ini tidak akan lama lagi". Kyuhyun tersenyum "arra, hyung"."nah itu baru magnae super junior si evil cho kyuhyun hahahaha" heechul mencubit gemas pipi kyuhyun. "kalau aku evil terus hyung apa?" kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar sebelum heechul menyadari perkataannya. 1 2 3 "yakkk!CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU BILANG BARUSAN HAH!" heechul pun lari mengejar kyuhyun.

**3 jam kemudian**

"Makanan siapppp…" ryeowook sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan yang di bantu oleh sungmin. Sementara di ruang tengah tampak 2 orang yang masih kelelahan karna 2 jam dalam aksi kejar mengejar. " hah hah hah hyung mau membunuhku eoh? Membiarkan aku berlari 2 jam non stop" kyuhyun tampak kesal. " hah hah hah yak…yak… kau menyalahkan ku eoh?sapa suruh kau tidak sopan padaku" balas heechul tidak mau kalah.

"sudah hyung kyunie jangan bertengkar ayo makan jangan merusak acara kita ini dengan perdebatan kalian" sungmin menarik heechul dan kyuhyun ke ruang makan.

"Selamat makan semuanya, heechul hyung welcome back to home" semua members super junior tampak bahagia merayakan kembalinya heechul ke super junior, semua nya makan dengan lahap dan saling bercanda tidak lupa eunhyuk dan shindong juga saling berebut makanan.

**Jungsoo hyung, kau lihat mereka bukan?badan dewasa tapi otak nya seperti anak umur 3tahun. Aku bahagia hyung mempunyai keluarga seperti super junior, mereka sangat memahami sifatku ini. Kadang aku muak pada diri ku sendiri, kenapa aku masih suka bersikap seenaknya kepada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan nya bahkan selalu baik padaku. Mereka memberikan 100% tapi aku hanya bisa mengembalikan nya 1%. Walau kita hanya beda beberapa hari aku akan tetap memanggil mu HYUNG karna aku hanya mempunyai 1 hyung yaitu dirimu jungsoo hyung. Cepat selesaikan wamil mu, apa kau tidak merindukan mereka? Tenang saja aku akan menjaga dongsengs kita dengan baik sampai kau kembali. Jangan terlalu memikirkan kami jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung, jaga kesehatan juga. Saat kau pulang nanti aku orang pertama yang akan memelukmu, jangan terlalu memikirkan kyunie ada aku dan sungmin yang akan menjaga adik terkecil kita itu.**

"hyung….hyung…." kyuhyun tampak kesal karna dari tadi di acuhkan heechul yang sibuk ngelamun. " eh, iya kyu kenapa?" heechul kaget karna ada yang menepuk pundak kanannya. "ishh hyung ngelamun ya?habis ini kita bermain starcraf oke?" kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. "ah, tentu saja kyu dengan senang hati hyung akan bermain denganu" heechul ikut mengancungkan jempolnya.

**1 jam kemudian**

"yak…yak… aishhh kyu jangan curang dari tadi hyung kalah terus" heechul kesal karna dari pertama bermain selalu dikalahkan kyuhyun.

**Semua members hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban evil magnae dan evil senior yang ribut membahas sapa yang menang sapa yang kalah.**

**Kita doa kan saja evil magnae dan evil senior gak berantem lagi ya ujung-ujung nya kkk~**

**End **


End file.
